Holdtündér színre lép
A Holdtündér színre lép a legelső rész, amit magyarul bemutattak, egyben a sorozat legeslegelső epizódja. Cselekménye Usagi Tsukino (Bunny) egy rendkívül szétszórt, ám mégis átlagosnak nevezhető tizennégy éves lány, aki Japán Azabu Juuban kerületében él. Egyik reggel, ahogy szokása szerint késésben van az iskolába menet, meglát egy csapat gyereket, akik egy macskát kínoznak. Elzavarja őket és leveszi a homlokára ragasztott sebtapaszt, mely alatt egy ragyogó félhold van. Miután a macska bámulni kezdi őt, Bunny az iskolába rohan. Ott viszont büntetésbe kerül, mert elkésett és botrányosan rossz dolgozatot írt, ráadásul órán evett. Barátnője, Naru, és az osztály mindentudója, Umino vigasztalják őt, s közben Sailor V-re, az álruhás igazságosztóra terelődik a szó. Ezután Naru javasolja Bunnynak, hogy ugorjanak be az édesanyja ékszerüzletébe, ahol most nagy kiárusítást tartanak. Mindeközben a Sötétség Birodalma újra aktivizálódik, s Beryl királynő első tábornokát, Jadeite-ot küldi a Földre, hogy energiát szerezzen hatalmas uruknak. Az energia megszerzésére a legmegfelelőbb helynek éppen az ékszerbolt tűnik számára: aki felveszi az ékszereket, annak elszívja az energiáját. Naru anyját kicserélik egy általuk irányított szörnyre, aki Bunny figyelmébe ajánl egy igen értékes ékszert, de ő nem tudja megvenni. Bánatában hazafelé menet összegyűri és eldobja a rémesen gyenge dolgozatát, amivel fejbetalál egy fiút. Ő elkezdi cikizni a szánalmas eredmény miatt. Ráadásul otthon a mamája is megtudta a rossz hírt, és nem hajlandó beengedni őt a házba, csak késő este. Hullafáradtan dől be az ágyba, ám ekkor a rejtélyes macska megjelenik nála, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére beszélni kezd. Bemutatkozik: a neve Luna, és azért jött, mert benne vélte felismerni Sailor Moon-t, a szeretet és az igazság harcosát. Bunny először el sem hiszi az egészet, de a Lunától kapott bross segítségével mégis képes lesz átváltozni. Ezután megkapja feladatát: győzze le a városra rontó gonosz erőket, és segítsen megkeresni a Holdhercegnőt. Alig változik át, Naru segélykiáltásait hallja meg. Rögtön az ékszerüzletbe siet, ahol a szörny, az elszívott energiájú emberek segítségével, nekiront. Már-már vesztésre áll, ám a titokzatos Álarcos Férfi egy jól irányzott rózsadobással megmenti a helyzetet. Sailor Moon kétségbeesésében bőgni kezd, a hajában lévő kövek azonban felerősítik a sírását, amit az ellenség nem tud elviselni. Ezután támadása, a Moon Tiara Action (Lunáris Frizbi) segítségével végez a szörnnyel. Másnap mindenki a csodás küzdelemről beszél az iskolában, kivéve Bunnyt, aki álmosan dől el a padban. Első megjelenés Itt láthatjuk először a főszereplőket, bemutatkozik Sailor Moon, az Álarcos Férfi, Luna, Beryl királynő, Naru, Umino, Szakurada kisasszony (Bunny tanárnője), valamint Sailor V. Érdekességek * Ebben az epizódban, ha csak említés szintjén, de szó esik Sailor V-ről, a szeretet és az igazság másik harcosáról, aki egy másik mangában már sikerrel vette fel a harcot a gonosz erőivel. * Ebben a részben debütált a "Moonlight Densetsu" és a "Heart Moving" témazene. * Ugyancsak ebben a részben láthattuk először a Moon Tiara Action-t. * Bunny már 30% rossz jegyet vissz haza. Galériák Kattins ide még ''több képeket. Szereplők 'Főszereplők: Usagi Tsukino/Höldtündér Luna Vénusz tündér (Sailor V) Mamoru Chiba/Álarcos Férfi Naru Osaka Umino Gurio Ikuko Tsukino Shingo Tsukino Haruna Sakurada Naru mamája ''Ellenségek'': Morga Beryl Királynő '' ''Jadelite Más epizódcímek listája '''Olasz: ''Una guerriera speciale'' ("A Special Warrior"). Német: Der Glanz der Juwelen ("The Glittering of Jewels"). Mexikói spanyol: Como una niña miedosa se transforma en Sailor Scout ("How A Frightened Girl Becomes Sailor Scout"). Spanyol: La niña llorona se convierte en guerrero ("A Crybaby Becomes a Warrior"). Svéd: Hur lipsillen blir Sailor Moon ("How the Crybaby becomes Sailor Moon"). Francia: La Métamorphose ("The Metamorphosis"). Katalán: La ploramiques es converteix en guerrera ("The Crybaby Turns into a Warrior"). Lengyel (Eredeti): Beksa zmienia się w wojownika Lengyel (TV 4): ''Beksa zmienia się w wojowniczkę'' Portugál (Brazília): ''Como uma garota medrosa se transforma em guerreira'' ("How A Frightened Girl Becomes a Warrior"). Portugál (Európai): ''A choramingas transforma-se em guerreira.'' Orosz: ''Плакса превращается в воина'' ("The Crybaby Turns into a Warrior"). Kínai: ''愛哭鬼小兔的華麗變身'' Angol (Amerikai, Európai, Egyéb): ''Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation.'' Kategória:Epizódok Kategória:Sailor Moon Classic Kategória:1. Évad epizódok en:Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation de:Der Glanz der Juwelen es:EP001 ja:泣き虫うさぎの華麗なる変身 pl:Beksa zmienia się w wojowniczkę